The One
by Byakko
Summary: The ultimate unwanted possibility. The hybridization of antifairy and fairy to create one singular, powerful, unique being. Bent on destruction. Really unfortunate and all. See ya, all your worlds. But guess who's just got to do something about it, eh? Ti


Author's Notes: I've written Hellsing fics. I've written about vampires, werewolves, were-tigers etc. And now, I'm writing about fairies. You KNOW I'm gonna make this good, can't you?   
P.S: The original version of this story started out really slow. Then I realise I didn't have enough jokes to fill it with. I'm specialise more in dry sarcasm and the like, and some truly deadpanning moments. So, let's just cut to the chase.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_"Faaaairy"  
"This town...it reeeeksss of them..."_

"I get nothing," she deadpanned.

"Ha...ha ha ha ha! The more fun for me...without having you hoooooolding me baack..." the first one guffawed.

"I hunt fairies as much as you do," the reply was indignant.

"I'M the one to hunt fairies!" the other snapped with a hiss, "Get the otherssssthey are yoursss..."

"No. They're rare, I hardly get any fun with them."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HOLDING ME BACK!" the other roared.   
"TOGETHER! WE MUST HUNT THEM TOGETHER! DESTROY THEM TOGETHER! ALWAYS TOGETHER! SO'S THE WISH AND YOU ARE SLOOW WITH YOUR PART!"

"I do my part. It's not my fault that my prey is harder, HUNTER!" the second replied with a gnashing of teeth.

"Antiiii huuunter..." the first hissed his reply.

"We hunt this town together" they grumbled in unison as they turned to spy the town below them, a town just getting the first touches of the dawning sun.

A town called Dimmsdale.

--------------------------------------------------

He hovered in the shadow of the wall between Fairy World and the Anti-Fairies' 'prison', as it were. He was staring up at the top of the wall; something was hanging there. A mass of black that curled in upon itself from its perch, staring back down at the anti-fairy in an almost predatory nature.

"So, we're agreed?" the thing whispered down, tilting the part of it that was its head.

Anti-Cosmo frowned, his eyes crossing a bit in anger as he took off his monocle to, roughly, clean it with a cloth he took from his vest pocket.

"The situation...is not exactly one where 'disagreement' seems an option." He said evenly, though his strokes on the glass pressed a little rougher that that remark.

The thing laughed a bit.

"You're more sentimental than I'd expect, anti-fairy." The creature replied, as it shifted itself.

Anti-Cosmo paused, and turned a severe eye to the thing, "You know I am not some simple fool, of course. Breaking us out of prison alone already made me wary, and most certainly, saying that all your great plan is for the sake of the anti-fairies' welfare? Truly, you jest."

The thing above raised its head to the pale moon above, and sighed, as if stifling a laugh beneath its breath that it was too polite to allow out.

"So," it said once it looked back down again, "We both clearly know we're not fooling the other, so let's cut to the chase."

It shuffled on its perch, all the while keeping unseen eyes on the anti-fairy.

"You will gather and organise _all_ the anti-fairies here for a coup on the Fairy World. _I_ will be assisting you, and when they ask why am I am doing so, simply tell them that I'm helping them liberate themselves from dependency on the existence of their goodie counterparts. You can see obviously how you and yours will benefit from this arrangement." It stated clearly.

Anti-Cosmo nodded, "Quite right, it's an excellent idea and all, except I and the other anti-fairies will need to know your _motivation_ in all this," he glared once more, up at the creature, "So, be a good chap and tell all, will you not."

He could feel the thing leer, but he kept his rising impatience and frustration in check, there was a precious thing at stake here...

"I have my...motivations. I'll let you know I'm no big fan of fairies myself, not by a long shot in fact. Furthermore, the human world is my ultimate goal. Leave that to me, and I'll see to it there'll still be humans around with comfortable enough lives for your prankish ways to have a suitable outlet. And, we all, win."

It finished with a flourish, and here, Anti-Cosmo saw more of the creature than he dared imagine. Huge wings, like his, bat-like, but oh so huge. A pale translucent that was like papered crystal, letting the pale moonlight to gain entry and gather from the wings' own radiances, to fall on the anti-fairy as a spotlight.

"What...what..." he was speechless, and more than a little afraid.

The creature stood up now, straight and tall, all too human-like, and yet Anti-Cosmo knew better than to assume that it was human. Yet, it was neither anti-fairy or fairy...

The thing kept its gaze downwards, and replied off-handedly, "I'm something a lot closer to home than you think."

It shooked its outstretched wings, bracing them against the night winds.

"We are agreed." It stated nonchalantly.

It looked like it would have soared away, a black and yet lumiscent winged thing against the brightness of the moon, but it did not. It gave a short leap, a small glide, and in a very fairy/anti-fairy like fashion, silently 'poofed' itself away.


End file.
